Shoot Down
Shoot Down is the 7th track to Atobe's album The Ultimate Hard Worker. Lyrics Kanji= Don't lose yourself　Don't lose yourself どこで聞いた話してんだ？　毒の入った話は tender Tell you lies　Tell you lies 誰の正義のための論理　おかしな空気かすめる脳裏 oh 疑いのない oh 正しいと信じた時 knockin' 人は何も見えなくなって　己の正義派手に怒鳴って 真実暴く deep な洞察　隠されている悪意は瞬殺 hey 俺を見てればわかるだろ？　お前を見つめれば変わるだろう？ You say, everybody need somebody to love 未来をつかむ確かな Insight　誰にも売らぬ心の Inside I say, everybody wants somebody to hate すり抜けていく世界の実体　逃がしはしないお前を絶対 ah Don't lose yourself　Don't lose yourself 誰になんの儲けがあんだ？　行き交う数字テーブルの under Tell you lies　Tell you lies いつの間にヤツらの人形　そのままじゃ気付けない症状 oh 疑いのない oh 正しいと信じた時 knockin' 人は何も見えなくなって　次目指す思考は止まって 真実えぐる sharp な洞察　まだ見ぬ高みレベルは到達 hey 俺を見てればわかるだろ？　お前を見つめれば変わるだろ？ You say, everybody need somebody to love 未来をつかむ確かな Insight　隙を見せたら切り込む Infight I say, everybody wants somebody to hate 隠されている世界のシステム　見極めなけりゃ重ねるミステイク ah Open your heart　Open your heart 触れてるこの手が分かるか？ Open your heart　Open your heart 確かなものはこれだけだ You say, everybody need somebody to love 未来をつかむ確かな Insight　誰にも売らぬ心の Inside I say, everybody wants somebody to hate すり抜けていく世界の実体　逃がしはしないお前を絶対 You say, everybody need somebody to love 未来をつかむ確かな Insight　隙を見せたら切り込む Infight I say, everybody wants somebody to hate 隠されている世界のシステム　見極めなけりゃ重ねるミステイク ah oh 疑いのない oh 正しいと信じた時 knockin' 人は何も見えなくなって　己の正義派手に怒鳴って 真実暴く deep な洞察　隠されている悪意は瞬殺 hey 俺を見てればわかるだろ？　お前を見つめれば変わるだろう？ |-| Romaji= Don't lose yourself　Don't lose yourself dokodekiitahanashitenda dokunohaitahanashiwa tender Tell you lies　Tell you lies darenoseiginotamenoronri okashinakuukikasumerunouri oh utagainonai oh tadashiitoshinjitatoki knockin' hitowananimomienakunate onoseigihadenidonate shinjitsuabaku deep na dousatsu kakusareteiruakuiwashunsatsu hey oreomiseterebawakarudaro omaeomistumerebakawarudarou You say, everybody need somebody to love miraiotsukamutashikana Insight darenimouranukokorono Inside I say, everybody wants somebody to hate surinuketeikusekainojitai nigashiwashinaiomaewozetai ah Don't lose yourself　Don't lose yourself dareninannomoukegaanda ikikausuuji TEBURU no under Tell you lies　Tell you lies itsunomaniyatsuranoningyou sonomamajakizukenaishoujyou oh utagainonai oh tadashiitoshinjitatoki knockin' hitowananimomienakunate tsukimezasuhikouwatomate shinjieguru sharp na dousatsu madaminutagami LEBERU wa toutatsu hey oreomiseterebawakarudaro omaeomistumerebakawarudarou You say, everybody need somebody to love miraiotsukamutashikana Insight sukiwomisetarakirikomu Infight I say, everybody wants somebody to hate Kakusareteirusekaino SHISUTEMU mikimenakeryakasaneru MISUTEIKU ah Open your heart　Open your heart fureterukonotegawakaruka Open your heart　Open your heart tashikanamonowakoredakeda You say, everybody need somebody to love miraiotsukamutashikana Insight darenimouranukokorono Inside I say, everybody wants somebody to hate surinuketeikusekainojitai nigashiwashinaiomaewozetai You say, everybody need somebody to love miraiotsukamutashikana Insight sukiwomisetarakirikomu Infight I say, everybody wants somebody to hate Kakusareteirusekaino SHISUTEMU mikimenakeryakasaneru MISUTEIKU ah oh utagainonai oh tadashiitoshinjitatoki knockin' hitowananimomienakunate onoseigihadenidonate shinjitsuabaku deep na dousatsu kakusareteiruakuiwashunsatsu hey oreomiseterebawakarudaro omaeomistumerebakawarudarou |-| English= Don't lose yourself, Don't lose yourself Where did you hear that? words filled with poison are tender Tell you lies, Tell you lies Someones logic for justice a mind skimming through the strange atmosphere Oh, no doubts, oh, when I believed it was right it was knockin' People no longer see anything, they just scream about their self-righteousness Truth revealing deep insight, it suddenly kills hidden evil intents Hey, you'll understand when you look at me, right? You'll change when I look at you, right? You say, everybody needs somebody to love Future seizing definite insight Inside a heart that I won't sell to anyone I say, everybody wants somebody to hate The entity of the world is coming and passing never letting you escape, Ah Don't lose yourself, Don't lose yourself "What earnings does anyone have?" Changing numbers under the table Tell you lies, Tell you lies Since when were you their puppet not caring about your condition like that Oh, no doubts, oh, when I believed it was right it was knockin' People no longer see anyhting, they stop thinking for themselves Truth digging sharp insight, reaches a high level never seen before Hey, you'll understand when you look at me, right? You'll change when I look at you, right? You say, everybody needs somebody to love Future seizing definite insight Infight that attacks if you show an opening I say, everybody wants somebody to hate Hidden system of this world If it's not identified, mistakes keep piling, Ah Open your heart, Open your heart Do you recognize this hand that's touching you? Open your heart, Open your heart Only this is certain You say, everybody needs somebody to love Future seizing definite insight Inside a heart that I won't sell to anyone I say, everybody wants somebody to hate The entity of the world is coming and passing never letting you escape, Ah You say, everybody needs somebody to love Future seizing definite insight Infight that attacks if you show an opening I say, everybody wants somebody to hate Hidden system of this world If it's not identified, mistakes keep piling, Ah Oh, no doubts, oh, when I believed it was right it was knockin' People no longer see anything, they just scream about their self-righteousness Truth revealing deep insight, it suddenly kills hidden evil intents Hey, you'll understand when you look at me, right? You'll change when I look at you, right? Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics